


Fast Friends

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. After wandering below the streets, the Sewer King viewed a boy wincing and holding his arm.





	Fast Friends

I never created Batman TAS.

 

After wandering below the streets, the Sewer King viewed a boy wincing and holding his arm. *The boy fell?* He watched while another boy healed the arm. *Always friends. Always aiding one another.* He approached three mother alligators with their babies. 

The Sewer King smiled as infants slumbered together. Friends.

 

THE END


End file.
